


New Doctor in Town

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody erlebt eine Überraschung, als die den neuen Chiropraktiker aufsucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Doctor in Town

Jody rieb sich zum wiederholten Male mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über den Nacken.

"Verdammt, warum müssen die Verdächtigen denn immer nur rennen? Können die nicht mal einfach nur da stehen, besonders wenn sie nichts getan haben.", beschwerte sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

Skalany warf ihr einen bedauernden Blick zu. "Tut mir leid, Jody. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der Typ abhauen will, dann hätte ich mich gleich anders positioniert. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er dich über den Haufen gerannt hat."

Die blonde Detektivin verdrehte die Augen. "Mary-Margaret, es war ganz bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Soweit ich weiß, bist du noch nicht unter die Hellseher gegangen."

"Trotzdem", erwiderte ihre Kollegin. "Hätte ich anders reagiert, wäre nichts passiert."

"Das kannst du nicht wissen", erwiderte Jody und wandte ihren Kopf nach rechts.

Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch ihren Nacken und sie konnte einen leisen Scherzensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Skalany betrachtete ihre Kollegin besorgt. "Jody, du solltest wirklich zum Arzt gehen. Captain Simms wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn du früher Schluss machst. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen."

Erneut seufzte die Blondine abgrundtief. "Ich fürchte, du hast recht. Ich dachte, es wird besser mit der Zeit, aber ich scheine wohl wirklich einen Wirbel ausgerenkt zu haben oder etwas in der Art. Kennst du zufällig einen guten Chiropraktiker?"

Skalany dachte einen Moment nach. "Nicht direkt, aber eine Freundin von mir erwähnte gestern, dass es hier in der Stadt einen neuen Chiropraktiker geben soll. Und", sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. "Er soll auch noch sehr gut aussehen."

Jody verzog das Gesicht. Seitdem ihre Beziehung mit James in die Brüche ging, versuchte ihre unverbesserliche Kollegin und Freundin, sie ständig zu verkuppeln.

"Das Aussehen ist mit vollkommen egal. Hauptsache der Mann kann mir helfen", entgegnete sie mit einem warnenden Unterton.

Skalany hob die Hände in einer unschuldigen Geste hoch. "Schon gut, nun geh nicht gleich in die Luft. Ich gab doch nur das wieder, was mir Sandy sagte. Soll ich für dich die Telefonnummer heraus suchen?"

"Nein danke, das schaffe ich schon noch selbst. Schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst ein Detective. Ich bräuchte nur den Namen."

"Oops. Den habe ich glatt vergessen, irgend was mit C war es. Warte einen Moment, ich rufe kurz Sandy an."

Jody erhob sich mit einem Stöhnen. "Gut, mach das. Ich gehe inzwischen zum Captain und frage sie, ob ich früher gehen kann."

Detective Powell kehrte knappe drei Minuten später an ihren Schreibtisch zurück und sah, wie Mary-Margaret den Telefonhörer auflegte. Auffordernd blickte sie ihre Kollegin an.

"Der Arzt heißt Dr. David Cameron." Sie streckte Jody einen Zettel entgegen. "Hier, das ist seine Telefonnummer, Sandy gab sie mir gleich. Seine Praxis befindet sich an der Ecke Wales und Garter."

"Prima", erwiderte Jody. "Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht durch die ganze Stadt fahren. Ich rufe gleich mal an."

Sie nahm Skalany den Zettel ab und machte sich gleich daran, die dahin gekritzelte Telefonnummer zu wählen. Schon nach dem dritten Klingeln wurde abgenommen und sie bekam zu ihrer Erleichterung auch sofort einen Termin.

"Ich kann gleich kommen", beantwortete Jody den fragenden Blick ihrer Kollegin, legte den Telefonhörer zur Seite, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und Handtasche und drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang.

"Soll ich dich nicht besser fahren?", erkundigte sich ihre Freundin.

"Danke, aber das schaffe ich schon noch alleine. Ich rufe dich heute Abend dann an, wie es gelaufen ist."

"Mach das und gute Besserung."

"Danke."

********

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später parkte Jody ihren Wagen vor dem Arztgebäude. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sie direkt einen Parkplatz vor dem Haus gefunden und musste so nicht mehr weit laufen. Inzwischen bereute sie es sehr, sich nicht von Skalany fahren gelassen zu haben. Die kurze Fahrt hierher hatte sich zu einer wahren Tortur gemausert, weil sie in dem dichten Feierabendverkehr ständig ihren Kopf hatte drehen müssen.

Jody musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg. Einen Moment wurde ihr direkt schwarz vor Augen vor Schmerz. *Das sind die Augenblicke, wenn man froh ist, zu einem Arzt zu kommen.*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie blickte an dem mehrstöckigen Gebäude hoch und betete, dass es auch einen Fahrstuhl besaß, denn sie bezweifelte, dass sie noch Treppen steigen konnte.

"Nun ja, das wirst du gleich heraus finden", machte sich die junge Detektivin selbst Mut. "Du bist soweit gekommen, die paar Meter schaffst du auch noch."

Kurze Zeit später betrat sie das Hochhaus und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Dr. Cameron direkt im Parterre residierte und sie nur noch ein paar Schritte machen musste, bis sie in der Praxis war.

Dort angekommen, wurde sie von einer blutjungen Schwesternhelferin begrüßt, die sie offen anlächelte. "Guten Abend. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Hallo, ich bin Detective Powell, ich habe vorhin angerufen.", stellte sie sich vor und trat an den Tresen heran.

"Ah ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Ich bräuchte nur ihre Krankenkarte, dann wird Dr. Cameron sie in wenigen Minuten aufrufen. Sie sind gleich als Nächste dran."

"Sehr schön", erwiderte Jody. Sie griff in ihre Handtasche, um ihre Brieftasche heraus zu holen und verzog sofort wieder das Gesicht. Selbst die winzige Bewegung bereitete ihr mittlerweile Schmerzen.

"Oh je, sie scheinen sich wohl einen Wirbel ausgerenkt zu haben, das tut sehr weh", meinte das Mädchen und schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick, während sie die Krankenkarte entgegen nahm und in den dazu gehörigen Schlitz steckte. "Ich nehme an, sie sind noch nicht hier gewesen?"

"Nein, heute ist das erste Mal."

Erneut lächelte die junge Frau, zog das Kärtchen aus dem Kartenleser und gab sie Jody zurück.

"Danke schön. Nehmen sie bitte noch einen kurzen Moment Platz, das Wartezimmer befindet sich direkt hinter ihnen. Ich werde sie dann abholen und zum Doktor begleiten."

"Danke", erwiderte Jody und begab sich in das angewiesene Zimmer.

Sie befand sich alleine im Raum und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Stühle. Sie beschloss, lieber stehen zu bleiben, denn sie bezweifelte zu Recht, dass sie wieder hochkommen würde, wenn sie einmal saß. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Es half ihr, den Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß herunter zu schrauben. Als wenige Minuten später die junge Arzthelferin auftauchte, ging es ihr wesentlich besser.

Das Mädchen führte sie in einen Behandlungsraum und half ihr, sich auf die Liege zu setzen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich mit den Worten, der Doktor würde gleich kommen.

Jody bedankte sich und ließ den Blick neugierig durch den Raum schweifen. Sie stellte fest, dass es hier auch nicht anders aussah, wie in anderen Arztpraxen. Ein großes Medizinposter, das einen menschlichen skelletalen Körper zeigte mit den dazugehörigen Bezeichnungen der Knochen hing an der Wand. Einige Blumentöpfe tummelten sich auf dem Fensterbrett, durch das die Abendsonne herein schien und hinter dem großen, sehr aufgeräumt wirkenden Schreibtisch befand sich ein Schrank mit jeder Menge Fachbüchern. Daneben hing noch ein Medizinschrank, der wohl diverse Medikamente beinhaltete.

Die Türe öffnete sich, doch Jody wagte nicht, den Kopf zu drehen. Als der Mann dann in ihr Blickfeld trat, stockte ihr einen Moment der Atem.

"Peter?", hauchte sie.

"Wie bitte?", meinte der Doktor.

"Ach nichts", murmelte Jody beschämt.

"Guten Abend, Detective Powell. Ich bin Doktor David Cameron", stellte der Arzt sich vor und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Noch immer in ihrer Überraschung gefangen, streckte Jody ihre Hand aus und erwiderte den Händedruck. Wärme durchflutete sie bei der Berührung. *Oh mein Gott, das gibt es doch gar nicht.*

Der Mann sah genau wie eine ältere Ausgabe von Peter Caine aus! Wie erstarrt saugten sich ihre Augen an seinem Gesicht fest. Der Mann besaß dieselbe athletische Figur wie ihr Partner, nur war sein dunkelbraunes Haar kürzer, durchwebt von ein paar von der Sonne gebleichten Strähnen und fiel ihm nicht in die Stirn. Selbst der kleine Buckel auf seiner Nase sah genau gleich aus, wie Peters Riechorgan. Sie schätzte den Mann auf Mitte bis Ende Dreißig, was sie an den kleinen Lachfältchen fest machte, die seine Augenwinkel zierten. Und seine Augen! Jody hatte das Gefühl, direkt darin zu versinken. Er bedachte sie mit demselben Caine-Blick, wie sie es betitelte und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob dieser Mann vielleicht mit den Caines verwandt war. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Peter war einfach zu verblüffend. Ja, selbst seine Ausstrahlung schien der von Peters nahe zu kommen. Jody konnte dieselbe Traurigkeit ausmachen, die auch ihren Kollegen manchmal umgab.

Wenn Doktor Cameron ihre eingehende Musterung etwas ausmachte, so zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht. Er wandte sich kurz von ihr ab, um die Akte, die er in der anderen Hand hielt, auf den Tisch zu legen und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihr um.

"Also, wo haben sie ein Problem?", erkundigte er sich.

Jody zuckte unmerklich zusammen. *Mein Gott, selbst seine Stimme klingt beinahe gleich, sie ist nur eine kleine Nuance tiefer als die von Peter.* Sie stellte fest, dass sie im Moment so gar keine Schmerzen verspürte. Die Vorstellung, dass dieser Mann gleich Hand an sie legen würde, etwas, was sie sich von Peter schon immer gewünscht, aber nie bekommen hatte, jagte ihr einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken.

Die blonde Detektivin musste sich räuspern, bevor sich sprechen konnte. "Wir hatten heute Nachmittag einen Einsatz. Ein Verdächtiger hat mich gegen die Wand geworfen und seitdem habe ich Schmerzen im Nacken."

Der Arzt musterte sie eingehend. "Wo befindet sich der Schmerz genau? Tut es ihnen auch weh, wenn sie sitzen?"

Jody wollte den Kopf schütteln, besann sich aber eines besseren. "Nein, wenn ich sitze, dann ist alles soweit okay Beziehungsweise erträglich. Aber wenn ich gehe, meine Arme bewege, oder meinen Kopf drehe, dann schießt es mir wie glühende Nadeln durch den Nacken."

Dr. Cameron nickte. "Verstehe", meinte er. "Ziehen sie bitte ihre Bluse aus, damit sie untersuchen kann."

Jody spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Eigentlich war sie nicht so genant, aber die Vorstellung hier mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Peter…uh, Dr. Cameron…berichtigte sie sich, zu sitzen, fiel ihr doch nicht leicht.

Zögernd hob sie die Hände und machte sich daran, den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Sofort schoss ein scharfes Ziehen durch ihren Nacken und ließ sie aufstöhnen. Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, kippte sie nach vorne.

Starke Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und verhinderten einen Sturz. "Hier, lassen sie mich das machen. Versuchen sie bitte, ganz ruhig zu sitzen", drang eine beruhigende Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Ergeben seufzend ließ Jody ihre Arme sinken und versuchte, sich durch tiefes, kontrolliertes Atmen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Mit großen Augen verfolgte sie lange, gelenkige Finger, die Knopf für Knopf ihre Bluse öffneten.

Von einem Moment zum anderen verschwand der Schmerz erneut. Wiederum lief ein Schauer über Jodys Rücken. Die ganze Situation hatte irgendwie etwas sehr erotisches an sich. Sie musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren, dass ein Arzt sie hier auszog und nicht Peter. Die Ähnlichkeit des Docs mit ihrem sexy Kollegen machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in Dr. Camerons Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob ihn die Situation auch irgendwie berührte, aber sie konnte zu ihrer Enttäuschung nur Professionalität in den haselnussbraunen Tiefen erkennen.

Wie ein kleines Kind ließ sie es zu, dass er ihr vorsichtig die Bluse von den Schultern streifte. Plötzlich schämte sie sich furchtbar, hier nur noch in ihrem spitzenbesetzten und ziemlich knappen hellblauen BH zu sitzen. Nur mit sehr viel Willenskraft widerstand sie der Versuchung, ihre Arme vor der Brust zu kreuzen und sich vor seinen Blicken zu verstecken.

"Keine Sorge, so geht es vielen beim ersten Mal", sagte Dr. Cameron plötzlich leise.

Jody spürte, wie sich die Röte in ihren Wangen noch vertiefte. *Verflixt, er kann sogar auch Gedanken lesen.* Sie konnte nicht ahnen, wie deutlich ihr gerade die Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben waren.

Dr. Cameron erlöste sie von seinem Anblick, indem er um die Liege herum ging und hinter sie trat.

"Ich möchte, dass sie sich so gut es geht entspannen. Lassen sie mich alle Bewegungen aufführen und steuern sie bitte nicht dagegen an.", wies er sie an.

Jody musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als sich plötzlich warme Hände auf ihren empfindlichen Nacken legten. Die Berührung ging ihr durch und durch und sie merkte zu ihrem Entsetzen, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen aufrichteten.

Seine Finger drückten sich gegen ihren Hals und er drehte ihren Kopf ein klein wenig nach Rechts.

"Autsch", stieß Jody hervor. Von einem Moment zum anderen verrauchte ihre Erregung.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich der Arzt. "Aber es muss leider sein."

Er gab ihr einen kleinen Moment, um sich von ihrem Schmerz zu erholen und führte dann dieselbe Bewegung nach Links aus, was Jody wiederum einen kleinen Laut des Unbehagens entlockte. Dasselbe geschah, als er ihren Kopf nach unten drückte. Dann strich er mit einer Hand in einer sanften Bewegung über die ganze Länge ihres Rückgrates, was einen Feuerstoß durch Jodys Körper sandte. Allerdings nicht Aufgrund Unbehagens.

"Ich fürchte, sie haben sich den dritten Lendenwirbel ausgerenkt, Detective Powell."

"Mist, das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", murmelte die Blondine.

"Ich muss sie leider noch einmal quälen.", meinte der Arzt mit Bedauern in seiner Stimme. "Ich helfe ihnen, sich flach auf die Liege zu legen. Nur so kann ich ihren Wirbel leider wieder einrenken."

"Geht das nicht auch im Sitzen?"

"Leider nicht. Aber ich versichere ihnen, wenn wir es geschafft haben, sie auf die Liege zu bekommen, dann haben sie das Schlimmste überstanden."

"Na ob das ein Trost ist", versetzte Jody sarkastisch, bevor sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergab.

Sie kam sich vor wie eine alte Frau, während sie nach Kräften mithalf, sie in eine liegende Position zu bekommen. Ihre Muskeln protestierten bei jeder Bewegung. Sie konnte zwar deutlich spüren, wie vorsichtig und sanft Dr. Dave sie anfasste, aber das änderte nichts an der Agonie, die die Prozedur ihr hervor rief. Als sie schließlich bäuchlings da lag, kam sie sich vor, als wäre ihr ganzer Körper in Schweiß gebadet…wie nach einer heißen Liebesnacht. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie Dr. Camerons Berührungen auch sehr genossen, aber in dieser Situation wünschte sie sich doch weit weg.

"Gleich haben sie es geschafft", drang die weiche Stimme des Arztes an ihr Ohr.

Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern, während er geduldig wartete, bis sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Sie müssen sich entspannen, sonst kann ich nicht arbeiten", wies er sie an.

"Sie haben gut reden", grollte Jody. "Ihnen tut auch nichts weh."

Ein leises Lachen driftete durch den Raum, was ihr mal wieder durch und durch ging. Es hörte sich ganz genau so an, wenn Peter lachte und Jody gab sich einfach der Illusion hin, dass Peter sie berührte. Der Gedanke half auch sogleich, dass sich ihre Muskeln etwas lockerten.

"Können wir anfangen?", erkundigte sich der Arzt nach einer guten Minute.

"Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte Jody.

Dennoch konnte sie einen kleinen, erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken, als er seine Hände von ihren Schultern nahm und gleich darauf den schmalen Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete.

Er begann, in federleichten, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über ihren Rücken zu streichen, um ihre verhärteten Muskeln zu lockern. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jodys Haut prickelte an den Stellen, an denen er sie berührte. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen machen konnte, ergriff Erregung ihren gesamten Körper. Ihr Blutdruck stieg in unermessliche Höhen und sie schloss einfach die Augen und ließ sich treiben.

Jody kam sich vor, als wäre sie eine Gefangene seiner Hände. Der Doktor wusste wirklich, wo er hinfassen musste, damit sie sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Sie hörte zwar, dass er etwas zu ihr sagte, aber sie verstand die Worte nicht mehr. Zu sehr war sie in diesem Zustand zwischen Wachen und Träumen gefangen, ausgelöst durch Peters älteres Ebenbild.

Die starken Finger des Arztes unterbrachen ihr besinnliches Massieren und lösten sich von ihrem Körper. Jody musste einen protestierenden Laut unterdrücken, denn sie hatte sofort das Gefühl, als würde ihr etwas fehlen. Stramme Schenkel drückten sich gegen ihre linke Seite. Jody konnte nur annehmen, dass er sich gerade über die beugte. Dann kehrten die Hände zurück. Sie drückten gegen eine Stelle an ihrem Rückgrat und ein lautes Knirschen ertönte, was Jody nun doch einen überraschten Schrei entlockte.

Gleich darauf ertönte Dr. Camerons Stimme. "Sehr schön, der Wirbel ist wieder eingerenkt. Wenn sie wollen, nehmen sie sich noch eine Minute Zeit, dann können sie sich wieder anziehen."

Jody zog scharf die Luft ein, als die Finger noch einmal zurückkehrten, um ihren BH zu schließen. Nun nachdem sie keine Schmerzen mehr verspürte, nahm sie die Berührung noch viel intensiver wahr. Plötzlich verspürte sie ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis, sich ganz schnell wieder anzuziehen, bevor sie etwas Dummes tat, wie sich herum zu drehen, den Mann am Hemd zu packen, ihn herunter zu ziehen und heiß zu küssen.

Sie wartete nicht ab, ob der Doktor noch etwas tun wollte, sondern erhob sich so schnell sie konnte ein ‚Danke’ murmelnd. Dann, den nun doch wieder leicht vorhandenen Schmerz ignorierend, griff sie nach ihrer Bluse.

Dr. Cameron trat zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich dahinter, ihre Akte aufschlagend. Dankbar stellte Jody fest, dass er so nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten, während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte. Der kleine Abstand half ihr sehr, ihre überschäumenden Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Nun schämte sie sich direkt, sich bei einem fremden Mann so gehen gelassen zu haben, auch wenn dieser wie ihr Schwarm Peter aussah.

Sinnend betrachtete sie den dunklen Schopf und bemerkte erstaunt, dass der Mann ebenfalls Linkshänder war. *So viele Gemeinsamkeiten, das gibt es doch nicht. Ich muss unbedingt Peter mit dem Doc bekannt machen, so etwas kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Der Gedanke ließ sie lächeln. *Und was erst die anderen dazu sagen, Mary-Margaret, Kelly oder Morgan. Ich wette, der gute Doktor wird bald jede Menge Kundschaft haben.*

Einer Eingebung folgend, griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche, die neben ihr lag und zog diskret ihr Fotohandy aus der Tasche. Dr. Cameron, der noch immer damit beschäftigt war, in ihre Krankenakte zu schreiben, bekam nichts mit. Absolut unauffällig machte Jody ein paar Bilder von dem Doktor, erwischte ihn sogar einmal recht gut, als er kurz aufblickte, bevor sie das Handy wieder in ihre Handtasche gleiten ließ. Ihre Kollegen würden Augen machen, wenn sie ihnen die Fotos präsentierte.

Dr. Cameron unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, indem er den Kopf hob und sie musterte. "Wie fühlen sie sich jetzt?"

Jody ließ ihre strahlend weißen Zähne aufblitzen. "Wie neu geboren. Ich merke kaum noch etwas von der Verletzung."

"Sehr gut", erwiderte der Doc. "Allerdings dürfen sie es jetzt nicht übertreiben. Ich schlage vor, wenn sie nach Hause kommen, dann nehmen sie erst mal ein heißes, entspannendes Bad, sonst kann es sein, dass sie morgen einen gewaltigen Muskelkater haben werden. Außerdem sollten sie sich noch ein paar Tage schonen. Nichts Schweres heben, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen und auch keine Verfolgung von Verbrechern. Am Besten schreibe ich sie drei Tage krank, dann dürfte das Meiste überstanden sein."

Jody rutschte von der Liege und schlang ihre Handtasche um die Schulter. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, Dr. Cameron. Mein Captain wird sicher keine Schwierigkeiten machen, wenn ich die nächsten Tage hinter meinem Schreibtisch verbringen werde." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht, dass mir das sehr gefallen wird, aber sie wird sicher froh sein, wenn ich einige Akten abarbeiten kann. Der leidige Papierkram, sie wissen schon."

Der Arzt ließ ein tiefes Lachen hören, was Jody erneut den Atem verschlug. In dem Moment sah er mal wieder ganz genau wie Peter aus, wenn diesem der Schalk im Nacken saß.

"Oh ja, das mit dem Papierkram kenne ich. Es gehört auch nicht gerade zu meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung."

Er legte die Akte zur Seite, erhob sich und trat auf Jody zu. Tief blickte er in ihre Augen, während er meinte: "Ich möchte sie am Freitag noch einmal sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Lassen sie sich von Misses Holden bitte einen Termin geben."

Jody strahlte den Doktor an. "Das werde ich, keine Sorge. Mich haben sie hier nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen."

Dr. Cameron erwiderte das Lächeln und erneut wurden Jodys Knie weich. Sie ergriff die Hand, die er ihr entgegen streckte und erwiderte den festen, zupackenden Händedruck,

"Dann wünsche ich ihnen gute Besserung und denken sie daran: Keine anstrengenden Aktivitäten für die nächsten Tage."

Jody musste den Blick abwenden, denn seine Worte lösten ungewollt ein ganz bestimmtes Bild ganz bestimmter Aktivitäten in ihrem Kopf aus. Hoffentlich sah man ihr nicht an, was sie gerade dachte.

Wohl nicht, denn der Doktor lächelte weiterhin und überreichte ihr noch ein Rezept.

"Das ist nur ein leichtes Schmerzmittel, falls sie wider erwarten doch noch Schmerzen bekommen sollten."

Jody ergriff den grünen Zettel und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. "Danke, Dr. Cameron, für alles."

"Nichts zu danken, ich sehe sie dann am Freitag."

"Oh yeah", erwiderte Jody in perfekter Imitation ihres Kollegen Kermits. "Ich freue mich schon darauf. Bis dann."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum und ging zur Türe. Draußen ließ sie sich noch schnell einen Termin von der Schwesternhelferin geben und eilte dann aus dem Gebäude. Sie schloss ihr Auto auf und ließ sich in den Sitz gleiten. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad und begann, haltlos zu lachen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Lachanfall verebbte.

"Sieh an, sieh an, wer hätte gedacht, dass hier in der Stadt noch ein zweiter Peter herum läuft", sagte sie laut zu sich und strich sich breit grinsend durch die Locken. "Nein, mein Doktor, du hast mich wahrlich nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Dann startete Jody ihr Auto und fuhr los. Sie freute sich jetzt schon diebisch auf das Gesicht ihrer Kollegen, wenn sie von diesem kleinen Abenteuer berichtete und sie würde auch gleich eines klar stellen: Dieser Doc, der gehörte ihr!

Ende?


End file.
